codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Fukuoka Base
Base, but also important cities like , and ) reverts back to Britannian Control. |combatant1 = Holy Empire of Britannia |combatant2 = Black Knights |commander1 = Cornelia li Britannia |commander2 = Lelouch vi Britannia C.C. |commander3 = Atsushi Sawasaki Cao |strength1 = Lancelot Air Battleship Avalon Sutherlands Battleships |strength2 = Gawain |strength3 = Many Gun-Ru's SAMs Turrets Troop Transports Soldiers |casualties1 = Many Sutherlands Possibly 1 to 2 Battleships |casualties2 = None |casualties3 = All forces |notes = Britannia and the Black Knights worked in tandem to defeat Sawasaki. }} The Battle of Fukuoka Base was an invasion in Kyushu, Japan, staged by Atsushi Sawasaki. Bent on freeing Japan via military force, Sawasaki leads a faction of Japanese backed by the Chinese Federation. Denounced by Zero as collaborators of China and not true revolutionaries, the Order of the Black Knights and the Holy Britannian Empire worked in tandem to defeat Sawasaki's forces. Plans of Counter Attack The Chief Cabinet Secretary of the former Japanese government, Sawasaki Atsushi, declares the revival of a legitimate, independent Japan in Fukuoka base, Kyushu. Unfortunately for the Black Knights, the media falsely reports that they believed to have helped organize the attack, and soon Kyoto or the former JLF also had no part in the invasion. Because of this, Kallen asks Zero what they should do. Another news group report that the Sawasaki group collaborates with the Kyushu terrorist organization. Zero decides that the invasion is nothing more than a ploy by the Chinese Federation to put the island under a new set of noble masters. After cutting off Honshu and Shikoku's land traffic network, the organization intends on occupying Fukuoka, Nagasaki, and Ooita with the backing of the Chinese Federation. Despite this, a Chinese General named Cao claims that this is nothing more than humanitarian aid for the oppressed Elevens. Meanwhile, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku are given the Avalon to mount an assault, although Schneizel himself is back in Tokyo, temporarily acting as administrator due to Cornelia's absence. Cornelia Strikes Cornelia initially suffers a setback in her attempt to attack Kyushu. Guilford informs her that, due to the stormy weather, they can't launch landing operations. Inside Fukuoka Base, General Cao points out that thanks to the storm, Britannian forces cannot land for an all out assault. Sawasaki boasts that this is because Heaven is siding with him. Meanwhile, Zero informs the Black Knights that they won't aid Sawasaki, reasoning that living under Chinese rule is no better than under Britannian, as neither would grant independence for Japan. Upon hearing this, a member of the Black Knights asks Zero to reveal his true objective. Zero announces that he would like to establish an independent state in Tokyo. Diethard is very pleased to hear this, but the others are still in the state of shock. Ohgi points out that although Black Knights' membership have become large, their enemy is an empire that controls a third of the world. In response, Zero retorts by saying nothing will happen if they intend on waiting for someone to come and defeat Britannia. Lancelot Intervenes The Avalon reaches Kyushu and is greeted by SAM attacks. Lloyd deploys the Avalons MSV Shield which defends them from the rockets. As Suzaku begins to launch Lancelot, Cecile briefs him the mission which requires him to breakthrough the enemy line from high altitude. However, he will be doing this with the new float system, which consumes a lot of energy, Suzaku is advised to pay attention Lancelot's energy readings. While traveling on air, Lloyd tells Suzaku that the occupation of Kyushu is founded on Sawasaki's dream to reviving the old Japan. Because of this, if he is lost, the Chinese Federation will have no justification for their invasion and be forced to withdraw. While charging through the Gun-Rus, Suzaku gets a video message from Sawasaki, who recognizes him as Genbu Kururugi's son. Suzaku tells Sawasaki that he has no intention of helping him and instead came to destroy him to keep the peace. Sawasaki goes on to accuse Suzaku of crushing Japan's dream to become independent. In response Suzaku tells him to fulfill this dream through the right means. Their conversation ends when Suzaku gets attacked by a horde of Gun-Rus. The situation worsens; Suzaku's power supply is depleting rapidly. Upon seeing Suzaku switch into low-power mode, Sawasaki mocks him, promising to treat him like the orphan of Kururugi Genbu. Suzaku is angry to hear this and responds that he won't forgive him for using his father's name here. Euphemia suddenly appears on Suzaku's monitor, exposing her true love for him, which he admits he loved her back. With new found hope he destroys the Gun-Ru, rushing his position. However the distracted Suzaku does not realize that Lancelot's power supply is fully exhausted. Gawain Intervenes Suzaku, seconds away from death, surrounded by hundreds of Gun-Rus, is rescued by Zero and C.C. inside the Gawain. The Hadron Cannon works due to Rakshata Chawla applying a Gefjun Disturber into the frame. Zero hands an Energy filler to Suzaku and establishes a truce with him telling him that he'll attack the enemy. Suzaku accepts the filler and the two decide to attack the base together. Zero tells Sawasaki that the Black Knights are enemies of those who use unjust violence. When Sawasaki claims that he's doing it for the good of Japan, Suzaku asks him if he fights for Japan's sake, why did he run away to the Chinese Federation. Shortly afterwards, the Gawain and Lancelot break into the main Fukuoka Base HQ and force Sawasaki to surrender along with General Cao. Real World Similarity The Invasion of Kyushu is parallel to the real world the Bay of Pigs Invasion where instead of Cuban Exiles supported by the United States the Invasion of Kyushu is done by Japanese Exiles supported by the Chinese Federation. Category:Battles